There are many electrical connectors which provide connection from one circuit board, such as a daughter board, to another circuit, such as a mother board. Typically, the electrical connector is mounted permanently to the mother board so that the daughter board can be removably connected to the mother board. The electrical connector typically has a separable connection to the daughter board wherein contacts engage contact pads on the daughter board when it is inserted into the electrical connector. One arrangement is to have the electrical connector mounted along the mother board with latching arms extending therefrom so that the daughter board can be mounted to the mother board in the parallel fashion. Often the daughter board has contact pads along both surfaces of the daughter board. Therefore, the electrical connector must make electrical connections on both sides of the daughter board.
What is needed is an electrical connector which can provide a high density of electrical connections between the mother board and the daughter board.